


Sophisticated

by LazyRay



Series: Ты, да я, да мы с тобой [4]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Стив уже привык к повседневному, обыденному Тони Старку. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>И почти забыл, как втайне робел перед ним сначала.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sophisticated

Стив уже привык к повседневному, обыденному Тони Старку.  
Привык к его помятой с утра физиономии, покрасневшим глазам, растрепанным волосам, чумазым рукам. К его болтливому языку. К его частенько неприличным шуточкам. Привык видеть его задремавшим на диване в домашней одежде.  
И почти забыл, как втайне робел перед ним сначала.  
...а потом однажды вечером вышел за чем-то в общий холл (он вскоре напрочь забудет за чем), и, услышав знакомые шаги, с привычной улыбкой поднял голову, намереваясь приветствовать друга.  
Энтони Старк слетел по ступенькам лестницы, торопясь на какой-то светский прием: в строгом темном костюме, в белоснежной рубашке, со сверкающими драгоценными запонками, в длинном сером плаще с летящими полами; причесанный, благоухающий... Утонченный, искушенный, изысканный.  
Неотразимый.  
Мимолетно улыбнувшийся ему.  
И Стив замер столбом, снова чувствуя себя глупым мальчишкой. Из бедного района, добавим.  
И, провожая взглядом видение, мелькнувшее мимо на расстоянии руки (миль и миль), в очередной раз понял, что так никогда и не решится признаться. 


End file.
